kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Μόψος ο Λαπίθης
Κατά την ελληνική μυθολογία ο Μόψος ο Λαπίθης ήταν ο επώνυμος ήρωας του Μοψίου, μικρής αρχαίας πόλης στους δυτικούς πρόποδες της Όσσας. Ο Μόψος γεννήθηκε στην Τιταρησσό ή - μετέπειτα - Εύρωπος και - σήμερα - ΣαραντάποροςΙωάννης Χρ. Παπαγιάννης: Μονή Αγ. Αντωνίου της Θεσσαλίας, γιαυτό και ονομαζόταν επίσης Τιταρήσιος ή Τιταιρώνειος. Αναφέρεται ως γιος του Αμπύκου ή Άμπυγα και της Χλωρίδας. Στα «άθλα επί Πελία» (βλ. Πελίας) που εικονίζονται στη Λάρνακα του Κυψέλου, παριστάνεται δίπλα στον Άδμητο ως πυγμάχος. Ο Μύθος Σύμφωνα με τον Πίνδαρο ο Μόψος ήταν βασιλιάς της Θράκης που σκότωσε την Αμαζόνα βασίλισα Μυρίνη σε μονομαχία, σταματώντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο αλλά και με την βοήθεια του Σκύθη Σίπυλου, την εισβολή των Αμαζόνων. Ο Μόψος έλαβε μέρος στη Μάχη Λαπίθων και Κενταύρων, ενώ σύμφωνα με τον Οβίδιο έλαβε μέρος και στο κυνήγι του Καλυδωνίου Κάπρου.Οβίδιος, Μεταμορφώσεις, VIII.316. Μνημονεύεται επίσης ως μάντης των Αργοναυτών: Ο Μόψος και ο Ίδμων ήταν μάντες που συνόδεψαν τους Αργοναύτες και ο μοναδικός που ήξερε να ερμηνεύει την γλώσσα των πουλιών, τέχνη που είχε διδαχτεί από τον Απόλλωνα. Στην Αργοναυτική Εκστρατεία καθόρισε στους Αργοναύτες τη στιγμή κατά την οποία τα «σημάδια» ήταν ευνοϊκά για να επιβιβασθούν στο πλοίο για το μεγάλο ταξίδι τους. Ο ίδιος εξάγνισε τους Αργοναύτες μετά τον φόνο του βασιλιά Κυζίκου. Ο Μόψος εξάλλου συνόδευσε τον Ιάσονα στον ναό της Εκάτης. Κατά την επιστροφή των Αργοναυτών όμως τον κυνήγησαν με μανία η Γοργώνα και η Μέδουσα. Για να ξεφύγει, κατέφυγε στην έρημο της Λιβύης, αλλά εκεί τον δάγκωσε μια οχιά που βγήκε από μια σταγόνα αίματος της Μέδουσας που έπεσε στη γη. Η Μήδεια έκανε μάγια, αλλά δεν κατάφερε να τον σώσει, και έτσι πέθανε από το δάγκωμα του φιδιού. Οι Αργοναύτες τον ενταφιάσανε σε έναν μνημείο στην άκρη της θάλασσας, όπου αργότερα χτίστηκε ναός.Αργοναυτικά I, 65-68 and 1502-1536); also Οβίδιος, Μεταμορφώσεις IV 618- 621; ' Υγίνος, Fabulae 14, 128, 172.?; John Tzetzes, Ad Lycophron, 980. Σύμφωνα με μία παραλλαγή, ο Μόψος σε κάποιο συμβάν χώρισε από τους Αργοναύτες και πήγε μόνος του στην Αφρική. Το ιστορικό πρόσωπο Το 1946-47 ανακαλύφτηκε στον αρχαιολογικό χώρο της Karatepe-Arslantaş της άλλωτε Κιλικίας μιά δίγλωση ιερογλυφική επιγραφή στην Λουβιανή και στην Φοινικική γλώσσα. Με βάση το κείμενο αυτής της επιγραφής οι ιστορικοί θεωρούν πιθανή την ύπαρξη ιστορικού προσώπου του Μόψου.Barnett 1953; Hammond 1975: 679-680; Burkert 1992: 52; Finkelberg 2005: 140-159; Jasink & Marino, forthcoming. The Phoenician text has been re-published in K. Lawson Younger 1998. Η επιγραφή χρονολογείται από το 700 π.Χ. περίπου. Το πρόσωπο που μιλάει ονομάζεται ''’-z-t-w-d στα Φοινικικά ή Azatiwataš στα Λουβιανά και δηλώνει ότι είναι ο βασιλιάς των d-n-n-y-m στα Φοινικικά ή Hiyawa στα Λουβιανά, της δυναστείας του «''οίκου του M-p-š'' στα Φοινικικά και Mukšuš στα Λουβιανά. Προφανώς πρόκειται για απόγονο ή διάδοχο του Μόψου. Το όνομά του στα Φοινικικά θυμίζει μια κατά τον Όμηρο ονομασία των Ελλήνων, τους Δαναούς, ενώ το Hiyawa θυμίζει το Λουβιανό Ahhiyā(wa) που σύμφωνα με τις κυριαρχούσες εκτιμήσεις στην γλώσσα των Χετταίων σημαίνει Αχαιός και κάτοικος της Μυκηναϊκής αποικίας στην Μικρά Ασία. Αρχαίοι Έλληνες συγγραφείς αποδίδουν στον Μόψο σημαντικό ρόλο κατά την ίδρυση αποικίας στην Παμφυλία.Θεόπομπος ο Χίος, FGrH 115 F 103; Καλλισθένης, FGrH 124 F 32. According to Ευσέβιος, De laudibus Constantini 13.5, the Cilicians worshipped Mopsus as a god, possibly as the mythical founder. A statue base of the Roman age found in Sillyum in Pamphylia bears Mopsus' name (ΜΟΨΟΥ). Μιά άλλη επιγραφή των Χετταίων που βρέθηκε στο Βογάτζκαλε της σημερινής Τουρκίας που παλιά ήταν η Χαττούσα, η πρωτεύουσα των Χετταίων αναφέρει ένα πρόσωπο με το όνομα Mukšuš σε σχέση με τον Βασιλιά Madduwattaš της Arzawa και τον Attaršiyaš της Ahhiyā. Επειδή το κείμενο είναι της εποχής της βασιλείας του Χετταίου αυτοκράτορα Arnuwanda III, μερικοί αρχαιολόγοιe.g. Finkelberg 2005: 140-159. σχετίζουν το πρόσωπο του Μόψου με τους Λαούς της Θάλασσας που είχαν επιτεθεί στην Αίγυπτο τον 12ο π.Χ. αιώνα, ενώ το d-n-n-y-m ερμηνεύεται ως λαός Denyen που ήταν ένας από τους Λαούς της θάλασσας. Η άποψη αυτή δεν είναι όμως γενικά αποδεκτή.e.g. Drews 1993: 48-72. Υποσημειώσεις Βιβλιογραφία *Charles Anthon, A Classical Dictionary (1842). * R. D. Barnett, 1953. "Mopsos", in: Journal of Hellenic Studies 73 (1953), pp. 140-143. *Walter Burkert, 1992. The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influence on Early Archaic Greece (Cambridge:Harvard University Press). * Robert Drews, 1994: The End of the Bronze Age: Changes in Warfare and the Catastrophe ca. 1200 B.C. (Princeton Unievrsity Press). * Margalit Finkelberg, 2005. Greeks and Pre-Greeks: Aegean Prehistory and Greek Heroic Tradition (Cambridge University Press). * N. G. L. Hammond, 1975. "The End of Mycenaean Civilization and the Dark Age. (b) The Literary Tradition for the Migrations", in: The Cambridge Ancient History, vol. II, part 2, ed. by J.E.S. Edwards, C.J. Gadd, N.G.L. Hammond and E. Sollberger, (Cambridge University Press), pp. 678-712. * Anna Margherita Jasink and Mauro Marino, forthcoming. "The West Anatolian origins of the Que kingdom dynasty", in: Proceedings of the 6th International Congress of Hittitology, Roma 5-9 settembre 2005. *John Lemprière, 1850. ''Lemprière's Classical Dictionary''. ("Mopsus," p.422). (London. Bracken Books) Reprint 1994. paperback. ISBN 1-85891-228-8 * K. Lawson Younger, 1998. "The Phoenician Inscription of Azatiwada: An Integrated Reading", Journal of Semitic Studies 43, pp. 11-47. Κατηγορία:Μάντεις Κατηγορία:Επώνυμοι ήρωες της ελληνικής μυθολογίας bg:Мопс br:Mopsos cs:Mopsos de:Mopsos en:Mopsus es:Mopso fi:Mopsos fr:Mopsos fils d'Ampyx it:Mopso (argonauta) nl:Mopsus (zoon van Chloris) ru:Мопс (аргонавт) tr:Mopsus uk:Мопс Μοψος ο Λ